The One that Got Away
by Vsquared-k
Summary: "I love you, I really do. But... I'm sorry." Oneshot Dialogue-ficlet.


**The Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_A/N: Before reading this, open up another window with [http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=R6sFC6-fpu4] (no spaces, obv) and listen while reading, please and thanks._

_

* * *

_

"I... want to break up."

"Oh God, no... please, no!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. But... This was doomed from the start, and you know it."

"No! No! I can't... you can't... NO! We can make it work, I swear! I'll do better! It's me, isn't it? I can... I'll never talk to him again! Please! Just... please don't leave me!"

"It's not you... I just have to, and... I don't want this just as much as you... I..."

"..."

"..."

"I what? I hate you? I never want to see you again? I don't care about you anymore?"

"No, none of that. I still love you."

"What?"

"I still love you so much..."

"Then why? Why are you leaving me? Am I not good enough for you? I can change that... somehow! I'll do anything!"

"It's not that... heh, it'd never be that. I love you more than life itself, but... I have to go. Don't you see? I'm not supposed to be with you, this was never meant to happen. We... just don't work together."

"But... that's a lie! Remember that time, after that fight we had, and we came back to our place, and..."

"Heh, yeah, I remember that night. It was... O God, what wasn't it?"

"Exactly! And... and that other time, after Drakken's thing at Niagara Falls?"

"Don't remind me, I was in bed for weeks with a cold."

"And who was it that nursed you back to your fighting best?"

"You..."

"Damn right! I love you, and you love me. We work so well together, and... we bring out the best in each other! Isn't that enough?"

"It's not and you know it!"

"..."

"You're making this so much harder for me... I don't want to do this, but this is for the best! For the both of us!"

"... Why?"

"What was that?"

"...why?"

"I'm starting to hold back around you. Don't give me that look, as if you didn't know, because I've seen you pull your punches, too. We might bring out the best in each other, but... it's not working out. For either of our sakes."

"..."

"Come here, you... I'm sorry."

"I love you so much..."

"I know... I know, and I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't cry... you're the one breaking up with me, please don't cry! That's my job! Please don't cry..."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't want this to end either..."

"I know where you're coming from... I think."

"I hope so, pumpkin, I really do."

"But we tried so hard... and it's been working so far!"

"I know... but... any longer, and it won't work anymore."

"I don't want you to regret this, Shego... are you... are you sure? Because... if we do this... there's no going back. It'll be back to... the beginning again, but it'll hurt a hell of a lot more."

"Yeah... I know... but... the world needs you. I can't let you turn your back on them... and I can't turn my back on my way of life, either. Not now, anyway... But if I ever decide that evil's not doing it for me, I'll let you know. Will you take me back, if that ever happens?"

"... Yeah, you bet I will."

"And if you decide that being the goodie-two-shoes isn't nearly as exciting as being badass like me..."

"I'll call you..."

"Yeah, you do that."

"I... don't know how I'm going to..."

"Me neither... but it's been fun, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I... I'll miss you."

"Me too, Shego, me too..."

_

* * *

A/N: Just an attempt at writing a break up scene, with no narration, just dialogue._

_I've seen a lot of people writing that (if they break up at all) Kim breaks up with Shego because Shego's not good enough. Or, in order for Shego to even go out with Kim, she has to stop being evil. Sure, I can see Shego not being evil anymore, but... She seems like the type that'd resent that decision, you know? She likes being the bad girl, even if they never get the girl._

_I wanted Shego to break up with Kim in this story because she could never ask Kim to be evil, but she just can't bring herself to become good. Not even for Kim. So they break up with each other, despite still being totally in love with each other... Which would suck, I think._

_If there should be a sequel, let me know!_


End file.
